Rain and Something Else
by Jace22
Summary: It's about to rain and something else Jack can feel it. He just can't quite figure out what the something else is. JackEric slash


Fandom: Boy Meets World  
Pairing: Jack/Eric  
Rating: R/NC-17 (not quite sure, just trying to be safe)  
Tittle: Rain and Something Else  
Summary: It's about to rain and something else; Jack can feel it. He just can't quite figure out what the something else is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I really really really wish I did, though

Rain and Something Else

It's sunny now, but Jack knows it's going to rain soon. He can feel it in his blood. He swears he gets this tingle like right under his skin, so he can't reach it if he tries. It's frustrating because it's like an itch you just can't scratch.

Even though the feeling is stronger, he can also smell it in the air. And there's certainly a lot of air coming in through the window that Eric left open. Jack really should close it, but he sort of likes how it makes it seem like Eric's in the room. It's this…proof that he's living with someone else. There are things going on in the room that he isn't controlling. And that thought makes him feel strangely comforted.

It's about to rain and something else, but Jack can't quite tell what that something else is. He's too focused on the rain-tingle to get what this other feeling is. There's something heavy in the room. Not just in the air coming in through the window.

Eric should be home soon, and as much as Jack wants him to be home, he's also scared to see him. He knows there's going to be an awkward moment because, for the life of him, he has no idea how he's supposed to act when Eric gets home.

Jack wants it to seem like he's cool with everything, that he doesn't care. But what if Eric can see through that façade? Jack's going to feel transparent like he always does. Especially when Eric's around. The guy's kinda goofy and odd, but he's more perceptive then he lets on. There's something inside him that allows him to understand other people, and that's where his moments of insightfulness come from.

He and Rachel aren't right for each other, just like Jack and Rachel weren't right for each other. Rachel is right for neither of them. Not like they are right for each other.

The door clicks, and Jack wishes he weren't sitting on the couch like he's been waiting and waiting for Eric to come home.

The door clicks, and Jack can feel that it's going to rain.

"Hey man," Eric says brightly. "I think it's gonna rain, but that's just me. I can smell it or something, it's crazy!"

Rachel isn't right for them. She can't smell or feel the rain coming. She never could. Jack knows because of that time they were walking down the street, coming back from the restaurant nearby that Jack thought looked nice. Suddenly, there was that tingle under his skin, and neither of them had an umbrella, so he turned to her and offered his jacket. She looked at him like he was crazy and was like, "Jack…it's not raining, honey, you're crazy." And she gave him that funny-sweet smile that used to make him fall apart inside.

And then it rained.

And she felt stupid.

Her feeling stupid did nothing for the evening. Which sucked big time because, at that point, Jack was still doing his best to get laid every time they got back to the apartment.

"Hey!" Eric says excitedly, "Here's an idea; Why don't we go out on the balcony and wait till it rains? It's awesome; I've done it before. I used to wait outside till it rained all the time, and now I've got someone to do it with."

Jack can't help but smile at Eric, and he wonders what exactly Eric thinks about when it rains. Or whenever. No one can think about duckies and bubbles all the time.

Maybe there's some sadness in that bright world that Eric creates around himself, and Jack finds that he sort of wants to be a part of that real world. They can share that world. A world for just the two of them.

It's about to rain and something else, but Jack can't quite put his finger on what that something else is.

He hopes it rains soon so he can figure out what it is.

"So how was your date?" Jack finally asks when they're sitting outside. It's the only thing he can think of, and it really needs to be said. It's like neither can relax until it's been said because it was out there between them anyway. Someone had to voice it. And that someone was Jack because it wouldn't really be right if Eric brought it up.

"It was OK." Eric shruggs. "I don't think me and Rachel are right for each other, you know? And it's weird because I wanted to go out with her for so long, well you know that too, right? I finally got the girl, and I don't even want her. I just like hanging out with Rachel, she's great, but I don't feel like all the extra stuff that comes with dating her."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "I thought that was the part you wanted most."

"What? The listening to all her problems and paying for her and having her boss me around?"

"Oh, _that_." Rachel is a great friend, but she can get a little annoying when you date her. It just took him a long time to figure that out. It might not have gotten to him that much if he hadn't been thinking about Eric more than was necessary, which sounds completely retarded to Jack when he thinks that.

"Yeah, I don't know. I haven't had much luck with the ladies lately. I can't seem to find any that I just _connect_ with." Eric starts to say something, but then stops abruptly.

"What?" Jack presses.

"Remember those two girls? The ones who we tried to trade because we thought the other one was perfect for us?"

"Yeah, I remember them." Jack says, almost laughing because they had blown it big time with those girls.

"Well, I wish we hadn't tried to switch them. I liked the one that was like you. It was like having you, only as a chick, and dude, if you were a chick, I'd be all over marrying you."

"Same, man." Jack laughs and gets this weird feeling that he'd still marry Eric even if he isn't a girl. And even if that isn't exactly legal.

Jack likes girls. Eric likes girls. But Jack likes Eric. And Eric doesn't like Rachel, which is almost enough in Jack's world.

Jack's nose suddenly tickles, and a droplet of water slides down his nose.

It's raining now, so why can't he figure out what that something else is already?

"Jack," Eric says quietly, and Jack is a little scared like he always is when Eric is serious. When Eric's sounding so sincere and intense. "Would it…bother you if a guy liked another guy?"

"Not really, no. Would it bother you?"

"No." Eric frowns and looks at Jack intently, and they both just know, they can smell it and feel it the same way they can with the rain.

"Would it bother you if a guy kissed another guy?"

"No." Jack's breath is catching in throat, and Eric's moving closer to him, and it's starting to rain a little harder. "Would it bother you?"

"Not really, no." Eric says, and then he's kissing Jack, and Jacks kissing Eric, and this is so what Jack has been waiting for.

It's raining too hard now, and Jack pulls away and motions to the door because he really can't speak at the moment. Not when the feeling of Eric's tongue in his mouth is still strong.

They walk in and look at each other, wondering if now that they're inside something's changed.

There's this moment of electricity between them, and it's almost tangible. And then suddenly Jack's being pushed down on the couch, and Eric's on top of him, and Jack's back is pressing into the couch cushions. They're furiously making out, and it's just better than anything ever. This is so high up on Jack's list of best sexual encounters already, and nothings even happened yet. It's so high it's like not even on the list anymore.

He nips at Eric's bottom lip, and massages his tongue with his own, and his hands are so deep in Eric's hair—which he just _knew_ would be soft—that he hopes he can never find his way out. That way they'll just be like this forever.

Eric seems to know exactly what he's doing with everything because even though he has to break off the kiss because he's having trouble getting Jack's pants off, he looks really hot with his brow furrowed in concentration. Jack's skin's still on fire even when Eric's not touching it.

Jack vaguely remembers hearing from Cory that Eric was really cool when he was younger and was the one who always got the girls. Jack wonders what happened to make Eric put up this goofy-super-nice-guy persona. Jack thinks he's beautiful, so he wonders why it never seems like he gets the girl.

If he were Rachel he would have picked Eric in the first place, not himself.

But then again, maybe Eric doesn't want the girls.

Maybe that's why he's got this persona.

And Jack hopes he's the only one who will be able to see the real Eric Matthews. 'Cause in its own way that's even more intimate then what they're doing now.

Jack thinks Eric looks even better without his clothes on, and he looks even prettier when he's down and he's sprawled out on the couch, resting between Jacks legs, his head buried in Jack's lap, so all Jack can see is Eric's hair against his leg. It tickles, but he hardly notices that when Eric's lips are around him, and he almost doesn't notice that when Eric tilts his head up to look at him. He looks really _really_ good sucking cock, and it's funny that that doesn't come as a surprise to Jack.

He comes in Eric's mouth, and then lets Eric prepare him and fuck him, and he realizes that this is probably as happy as he's been in a long time. He could just watch Eric moving gracefully as he glides in and out of him and he'd be happy. Muscles flexing, his eyes closed, lips parted slightly, his hands holding Jacks hips so he can bury deeper and deeper.

Jack sighs, and listens to the rain outside the window that's still open. His skin tingles, but this time it's on the surface.

It's already raining, so this must be the something else that he was feeling. And Jack knows that Eric could smell it. That's why they're right for each other.


End file.
